Gare aux jumeaux les p'tits nouveaux !
by Iroko
Summary: Pour un concours : "Imaginez votre rentrée à Poudlard pour votre première année. Découverte de la magie, rencontre avec les élèves"... Et si je rencontrais les jumeaux Weasley !


Titre : Gare aux jumeaux les p'tits nouveaux !

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : humour

Disclamer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Blabla de l'auteur : Fanfiction écrite pour le concourt de la convention Back to Hogwarts qui a malheureusement été annulée. Thème : Imaginez en 900 mots votre rentrée à Poudlard pour votre première année. Découverte de la magie, rencontre avec les élèves et les professeurs...).

**Gare aux jumeaux les p'tits nouveaux ! **

J'ai encore du mal à m'y faire. Me voilà embarquée pour 7 ans dans une école de magie. Moi qui avais décidé d'étudier avec le plus grand sérieux et de garder la littérature fantastique pour les loisirs… Finalement les loisirs ont décidés de s'abroger la part d'étude. Enfin, même si le sujet est fantastique, ça reste des études et donc ça doit être un minimum sérieux, non ? Je suis quand même curieuse de découvrir quels métiers on peut bien faire avec ce genre de diplôme.

Si j'en crois l'Histoire de Poudlard, il est fort possible que je sois répartie à Serdaigle. Le seul ennui c'est que je n'aime pas trop le bleu, mais la cravate et l'écusson sont discrets. L'uniforme est sympa au moins, même si il est un peu trop classique pour une école de magie. La locomotive et le coup du quai 9 ¾ étaient dans le ton par contre. Et maintenant que certains élèves ont mis leurs uniformes, je m'y croirais presque. Vivement qu'on arrive, j'ai hâte de voir le château en vrai. J'ai beau avoir fait une nuit blanche pour lire l'Histoire de Poudlard, j'ai l'impression d'être montée sur ressort ! Je suis aussi excitée que si je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui m'attend. Faut dire que ce n'est pas ma mince culture d'une nuit qui fait de moi une parfaite petite sorcière. Y'a qu'à voir le nombre de mots inconnus qui semblent être propres au sorciers. J'ai l'impression d'avoir régressé en anglais pour le coup.

- Salut…

- … les gamins !

Tiens des jumeaux.

- Bsoanljuotur.

Jolie cacophonie. On dirait presque une formule magique. Je ne sais pas s'ils ont compris quelque chose à nos quatre réponses simultanées. Surtout avec Will le glouton qui a la bouche pleine.

- Alors, prêts…

- … pour votre première année ?

- Ouais !

- J'ai hâte de voir le château.

- Je suis curieuse de voir les sorts qu'on va apprendre.

- Et de goûter la cuisine de la cantine.

- Tu sembles en effet…

- … avoir un petit creux. Mais le chariot…

- … de friandises ne passe pas tout de suite. Heureusement…

- … il nous reste des crèmes canari si tu as faim.

- Si ça ne vous prive pas.

- Pas du tout ! On…

- … en a plein. Et puis on adore faire découvrir…

- … le monde magique aux petits nouveaux. Vous…

- … pouvez tous vous servir.

C'est vrai qu'elles sont appétissantes. Ils sont plutôt sympas, et c'est marrant comme ils finissent les phrases de l'autre. Hm, ch'est bon…

- Qcui ?

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, j'ai été… transformée ? J'ai des plumes jaunes, des ailes… un canari ! Ils ont dit que c'était des crèmes canari !

- CUI, CUI !

Enfin des canaris géants. C'est marrant de voir les autres, on s'est tous fait avoir. Mais combien de temps on va rester comme… ça. Wo, ça fait un peu bizarre mais on dirait que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, mis à part mes… les plumes par terre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Woua, c'est dément !

- C'est la tradition pour les « petits nouveaux » ?

- Où ça se trouve, je veux trop en donner une à mon petit frère !

- Crèmes canari, transformation…

- … brève mais fort amusante…

- … en canari pour le plus grand…

- … fou-rire des spectateurs.

- Si vous voulez en acheter…

- …pour amuser vos amis, passez commande auprès de…

- … Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux…

- … salle commune de Gryffondor.

- Weasley c'est votre nom ?

- Fred et…

- … George Weasley. Au service de tous ceux…

- … qui savent s'amuser ou…

- … qui ont besoin d'aide pour se détendre.

- Et c'est vraiment vous qui avez inventé ce gâteau ?

- Alors que vous êtes encore à l'école ?

- Puisqu'on est à l'école pour apprendre, autant utiliser à bon escient…

- … nos nouvelles connaissances, non ? En plus c'est un peu comme…

- … des travaux pratiques et ça profite à tout le monde. En plus nos recherches nous aident...

- … parfois pour les cours. Lire le plus possible de bouquins…

- … n'est pas forcément la meilleure manière de progresser…

- … parole de Gryffondor. C'est mieux d'apprendre en s'amusant...

- … avec tous ses amis.

Eh bien, ils ont l'air de s'amuser tout en travaillant dans cette maison. Enfin pour le travail scolaire, ça reste à voir.

- En tout cas, comptez sur nous pour rendre votre première année amusante…

- … avec toujours plus de farces et attrapes ! A plus !

- A plus !

_- Prêt pour le…_

_- …prochain wagon ?_

_- Tiens, qu'est-ce que vous être encore en train de faire ?_

_- Rien de mal…_

_- … très chère Hermione, on cherche…_

_- … juste Lee._

- Pff !

- Ils sont trop drôles.

- J'ai hâte de voir leurs autres produits.

- Avec eux à l'école, c'est sûr qu'on va s'amuser !

Papa, maman pardon, mais je crois que mes projets d'études sérieuses risquent de ne pas faire long feu dans ce château. Surtout que le rouge est ma deuxième couleur préférée. Gryffondor me voici ! Enfin si le choixpeau veut bien.

Fin

J'espère que j'aurais l'occasion de lire les œuvres des autres participants et de rencontrer certains de leurs auteurs, vu qu'une rencontre est envisagée le WE du 5-6 novembre pour ceux qui habitent près de Paris ou qui n'auraient pas pu se faire rembourser transport et logement prévu pour la convention.


End file.
